Compañerismo
by Ale-chan
Summary: Las compañías Graude y Asgard fueron recientemente fusionadas, pero aún existen muchos conflictos entre sus empleados. Desesperadas, las jefas deciden organizar un evento que aliente el compañerismo entre los hombres, pero las cosas no saldrán tan bien como esperaban. O tal vez sí. Crack fic.


**Día 7: Compañerismo**

Los problemas comenzaron un año atrás cuando la fundación Graude anunció su fusión con las empresas Asgard. Las compañías eran enemigas acérrimas y el saber que tendrían que compartir clientes, estructura y espacio fue un fuerte golpe para todos sus empleados. Sin embargo, el trabajo era bueno y la mayor parte de los trabajadores decidieron darle una oportunidad a la fusión.

No era fácil. Todos recordaban la vez que Alberich robó la mitad de los clientes de Dohko o esa vez en la que Shaka criticó una de las presentaciones de Balder con tanta brutalidad que todos creyeron que renunciaría esa misma tarde.

Una de las mayores trifulcas del edificio, Milo tenía que aceptarlo, era la que él tenía con Surt. Los dos se la pasaban haciéndose bromas de mal gusto y metiéndose mutuamente en problemas tanto con la señorita Hilda como con Saori. A pesar de que Milo estaba consciente de que era inmaduro, no podía evitar hacer alguna barbaridad cada que el idiota de Surt mostraba su repulsiva sonrisa de medio lado. El que Camus lo defendiera empeoraba las cosas y, definitivamente, no se compensaba por el hecho de que también defendía a Milo cuando la situación lo apremiaba. Camus era de los pocos compañeros que no odiaba la fusión y que aprovechaba las nuevas herramientas de la compañía. Milo sabía que él era un ejemplo a seguir, pero cada vez que intentaba emularlo, Surt llegaba para hacerle la vida imposible.

A lo largo de los meses las diferencias entre los empleados comenzaron a escalar y, pronto, disminuyó la eficiencia de la compañía. Al ser Saori e Hilda las buenas damas de negocios que eran, no dudaron un instante en contratar a un tercero que les ayudase a limar las asperezas entre los empleados. Desde entonces tuvieron que asistir cada quince días a ridículas capacitaciones de inteligencia emocional, con ejercicios cursis que no les llevaban a nada.

Cierto viernes, el ejercicio consistió en realizar un simulacro. Fingirían que el tercer piso estaba en llamas y a cada empleado se le dio una responsabilidad, así como un tiempo máximo de evacuación.

Sólo tres personas lograron evacuar a tiempo, cuatro ni siquiera participaron en el ejercicio, Shion se cayó de las escaleras y se fracturó un tobillo e, inexplicablemente, un incendio real inició en el quinto piso.

Ese fue el acabose. Saori decidió que o se terminaban las peleas o los contratos de los empleados y obligó a todos a asistir a un retiro en las montañas. Les daría una última oportunidad para congeniar con sus compañeros o bien comenzaría a reemplazarlos.

Sin tener otra alternativa, el equipo se presentó en el parque nacional acordado. Hilda explicó las reglas: los empleados serían organizados en parejas con un representante de Graude y otro de Asgard, se les entregaría un mapa y tendrían que localizar cierta cabaña en una de las montañas del parque. La primer pareja en llegar recibiría un premio económico; la última, sería despedida.

Como era de esperarse, Milo fue emparejado con Surt. Esperaba que la amenaza de las jefas les ayudara a trabajar juntos, mas sabía, en el fondo, que lo más probable era que uno de ellos terminaría muerto en una zanja.

Una vez que se organizaron, Saori sonó el silbato que daría inicio al ejercicio. A excepción de Milo y de Surt, todos los empleados comenzaron su acenso, y Milo lanzó a Surt una pesada bola de nieve en pleno rostro por su aparente desinterés en participar.

—¡¿Qué diablos esperas?! —reclamó—. ¡¿Quieres que nos despidan a ambos?!

Surt respondió hasta que terminó de limpiar la nieve de su rostro.

—La señorita Hilda solicitó mi ayuda para elegir la cabaña de la prueba. Sé en dónde se encuentra y cuál es el camino más sencillo.

—Debes estar bromeando…

—Escúchame bien, imbécil. Yo tampoco quiero estar emparejado contigo, pero si queremos llegar pronto a la cabaña tendrás que confiar en mí.

Milo se cruzó de brazos y le observó por varios segundos. Su instinto le decía que no podía confiar en Surt, pero no parecía que el hombre tuviese interés de sacrificarse con tal de que despidieran a Milo. Después de deliberar por casi un minuto, decidió que lo mejor sería arriesgarse.

—De acuerdo, pero te aviso que si llegamos al último, el despido será la menor de tus preocupaciones.

—Como digas —espetó y comenzó a caminar hacia el este—. Sólo trata de seguirme el paso.

Adrede, Surt le metió el pie a Milo, quien cayó de bruces en la nieve.

—¡Surt!

—¿Qué esperas? —dijo inocentemente—. No tenemos toda la mañana.

Milo maldijo algo entre la nieve, se puso de pie y le siguió.

No tardó mucho en percatarse de que Surt realmente sabía lo que hacía. Aunque el mapa indicaba que seguían el camino más largo hacia la cabaña, un sendero entre los árboles facilitaba enormemente su acenso. Caminaron por menos de una hora y, pronto, llegaron al claro en donde se encontraba la cabaña. Parecía que ellos eran los primeros en llegar.

—Que me jodan, Surt. Tenías razón. ¡Los demás tardarán horas!

—Por supuesto que tenía razón, estúpido. Siempre la tengo. Vamos, tengo hambre y dijeron que habría bocadillos.

Los hombres entraron a la cabaña, encendieron las luces y se encontraron con una bella mesa repleta de comida y alcohol. Cada quien tomó un tazón de frituras y se sirvieron dos copas de vino.

—Odio admitirlo, pero hiciste un buen trabajo —dijo Milo mientras alzaba su copa.

—Mientras más pronto aceptes que soy mejor que tú, más fácil será todo esto.

Los hombres chocaron sus copas, lo que alzó un agudo y delicado sonido que, por algún extraño motivo, fue secundado por un grave rugido.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Milo.

Surt frunció el ceño y se asomó por la ventana principal de la cabaña. La tierra comenzó a temblar y, súbitamente, la cabaña fue cubierta por metros y metros de nieve. La electricidad se interrumpió, varias de las ventanas se rompieron y permitieron que la nieve entrase al recibidor, y el techo de la cabaña comenzó a crujir debido al peso.

—Una avalancha —murmuró Milo una vez que recuperó el aliento.

—Increíble capacidad de deducción, genio —caminó hacia una de las ventanas rotas y confirmó que la densidad de la nieve era demasiado alta como para permitirles escapar—. Maldita sea. Debemos estar sepultados por más de diez metros de nieve.

—Espero que los demás estén bien.

—Probablemente. Dudo que hayan llegado hasta aquí en tan poco tiempo. La señorita Hilda planeaba que el ascenso tomase alrededor de tres horas.

Milo exhaló y tomó asiento mientras tomaba un sorbo a su copa de vino.

—Bueno, podría ser peor.

—¡¿Peor?! ¡Estamos atrapados!

—Todos vendrán hacia acá y descubrirán que la cabaña está sepultada. Sin duda nos sacarán de aquí en unas cuantas horas.

—¿Unas cuantas horas?

Milo se alzó de hombros.

—Dependerá de qué tan rápido puedan llamar al equipo de rescate —arqueó la ceja y miró atentamente a Surt—. Vamos, no pongas esa cara. La cabaña es resistente, hay varios dormitorios de donde podemos tomar cobertores y tenemos comida y agua para al menos cuatro días.

—¡¿Cuatro días?! ¡No aguantaré cuatro días contigo!

—¡Lo dices como si yo quisiera ver tu cara de mosca muerta por tanto tiempo!

En eso, el vidrio de una de las pocas ventanas que seguían íntegras se cuarteó.

—Como sea —bufó Surt—. Si voy a tener que pasar tanto tiempo contigo, lo menos que puedo hacer es emborracharme.

Tomó una botella de vodka, la abrió y de una sentada tragó un tercio del líquido.

—No creo que emborracharse sea la mejor solución en este momento —arguyó Milo.

—Jódete —respondió mientras le ofrecía la botella.

Milo consideró sus opciones por varios segundos hasta que, cansado, se alzó de hombros y la aceptó. Después de todo, él tampoco quería enfrentarse sobrio a tantas horas a lado de Surt.

* * *

En seis horas, Milo y Surt tomaron más alcohol de que hubiesen tomado en toda su vida. Ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo y del espacio y no volvieron en sí sino hasta siete horas después. Comenzaron a desperezarse con el sonido de varias voces, pero fue el ruido de un hacha rompiendo la puerta principal lo que hizo que ambos despertaran.

Frente a ellos aparecieron Hilda, Saori, Camus y cuatro guardabosques. Todos lucían nerviosos y preocupados, mas al momento en el que se encontraron con ellos, sus gestos pasaron de temerosos a sorprendidos.

Surt frunció el ceño y se levantó de su lecho que, ahora reparaba, se trataba de un Milo totalmente desnudo. Se miró a sí mismo y se dio cuenta de que él no estaba en mejores condiciones. Asqueado, rodó sobre sí mismo y cayó al piso. Se habían quedado dormidos en el sillón de la sala de estar.

Se vio un intenso destello blanco y se escuchó el ruidito de un obturador. Saori acababa de tomarles una fotografía con su celular. La señorita Hilda cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y Camus, su querido amigo Camus, estaba tan colorado como una cereza.

Uno de los guardabosques dio una orden y sus compañeros envolvieron a Milo y a Surt con pesadas mantas térmicas mientras que otro midió sus signos vitales. Las náuseas y un punzante dolor de cabeza casi provocaron que Surt se desmayara. Afortunadamente, alguien le sujetaba con fuerza de los hombros.

—¡Maravilloso! —exclamó Saori mientras tomaba más fotografías—. Ya sabía yo que este era un excelente plan para juntar nuestras compañías.

—Tuvimos que cancelar el evento —recordó Hilda—, tuvimos que llamar a la guardia forestal y les tomó nueve horas remover la nieve.

Saori puso los ojos en blanco y le mostró la galería de su celular.

—He dicho: todo un éxito. Voy a poner estas fotos en el corcho del comedor.

Ignorando a las mujeres, Camus dio varios pasos hacia Milo y Surt. El primero parecía demasiado concentrado en no vomitar y tuvo que buscar una explicación con el pelirrojo.

—No es lo que parece —tapó su boca con ambas manos al percatarse que estaba totalmente afónico.

—Vaya… —murmuró Milo—. Al menos ya encontré un modo para dejarte callado.

Camus no tuvo oportunidad de responder. El jefe de los guardabosques les explicó que debían llevarlos al hospital más cercano. Sus hombres les guiaron fuera de la cabaña y a través del largo túnel que hicieron para rescatarlos.

Al salir, se encontraron con el resto de sus compañeros. Surt sintió sobre sí las miradas aliviadas, atónitas y burlonas y, mientras lo envolvían en un capullo para recostarlo sobre una camilla, decidió que lo mejor sería dejarse llevar por la inconciencia.

Con suerte, no volvería a despertar.

 **Comentario de la Autora:** Pero por supuesto que todo este fic fue inspirado en uno de mis capítulos favoritos de los Simpson: La Montaña de la Locura, cuando Homero se queda encerrado en una cabaña con Monty Burns. Lo puedo ver mil veces y reírme igual. De hecho, este es el segundo fic que hago inspirado en ese capítulo. El primero se tituló Los Caballeros del Zodíaco y la Montaña de la Perdición. Como es script no lo podrán encontrar aquí, pero podrán descargarlo en la sección de archivos de mi página (alechansfanfiction puntocom). Si se atreven a leerlo, consideren que es un fic que debe tener como 12 años, así que sean indulgentes.

Creo que no tengo mayor comentario sobre este fiqui. Fueron sólo un montón de cosas graciosas (y sin sentido) que pasaron. Espero que hayan disfrutado al leerlo tanto como yo al escribirlo.

Este fiqui es parte del fiscotón de la pareja MiloxSurt en el foro Saint Seiya Yaoi y es la entrada para el prompt Vacaciones de Invierno del MiloShipFest. ¡Kissu!


End file.
